


Odd-Job Yuuri Katsuki

by Wild_Card_Writing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Cooking, Dancing and Singing, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, Host Clubs, Maid Cafe, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Yakuza, everything under the sun - Freeform, instrument playing, part time work, some slight crossovers with other things, yuuri is a jack of all trades, yuuri needed money badly and he probably should have asked more questions, yuuri's anxiety is nothing compared to his stubbornness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: When Yuuri discovers just how much of a financial burden his figure skating is on his family. He resolves to do his part to help out. So he gets a job...and another one... and another one, and soon Yuuri is doing some rather odd things.





	Odd-Job Yuuri Katsuki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamelessDilettante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessDilettante/gifts), [IrisButterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisButterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yuuri's Past Job(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209296) by [IrisButterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisButterfly/pseuds/IrisButterfly). 



Inspired by Yuuri’s Past Jobs by: IrisButterfly and Odd-Job Tsuna By: Shameless Dilettante

**~*~**

**Chapter 0 : Realizations**

**~*~**

It was a few days after turning fifteen when Yuuri finally found out.

He hadn’t been the most observant child and although he had noticed the wear and tear of the onsen he hadn’t thought much of it. He had just thought that the inn was finally getting old, and was showing it age.

But he was wrong.

The numbers in front of him weren’t lies and they most certainly did not show what they thought he did. Because in all those numbers, most of which were red, was something he had never really  _actually_  considered.

His skating was expensive.

_Extremely so._

The inn was earning decent money, monthly but the number and amount of bills were raising. His skating lessons, even discounted, were expensive and his ballet lessons were huge costs to an inn trying to survive in a dying town.

And then there were the taxes and food-costs and so on and so on. The more Yuuri saw the more his anxiety was building. Why hadn’t anyone said anything? Why didn’t Mari tell him? Was this the reason she decided to work immediately after high school instead of college?

Was he becoming a burden—?

“Yuuri?” The voice of his father made him jump. He looked up feeling absolutely depressed.

He rushed to say something, to demand answers, but his feelings were choking his throat. 

His father moved to sit in front of him and looked down at the notebook in front of Yuuri, comprehension coming to him.

“You don’t need to worry—” But the words that had left Yuuri came back.

“I do!” He yelled before he ducked his head feeling even more miserable. He couldn’t believe he had yelled at his father. Especially after everything he had seen.

Could he be any worst a son?

His vision went blurry and he was surprised to figure out he was crying. Rubbing his eyes and pushing his glasses away, he fought his tears determinedly. his father didn’t need more stress–

Warm arms hugged him, and his father whispered comforting words to him.

“You’re not a bad son. You never were.” He said rubbing circles on Yuuri’s back. Yuuri closed his eyes feeling the tears on his cheek. “You help in the mornings with the onsen, help guests, pass out fliers, and do that all while staying on top of your year, and doing skating and ballet with Minako-chan. How could we not help you reach your dreams?”

“But the bills—”

“You don’t need to worry about them—”

“I do.” Yuuri whispered softly, and somehow that was more cutting than the yelling he had done earlier. “I do…because I refuse to take your dreams away for mine.” Yuuri said sitting back and meeting his father's eyes. “You always said how much the onsen meant to you, and mom and I want to support you like you have me. So…please let me.” Yuuri said bowing his head both because he knew how much he was stepping on his father’s honor and how much he still wanted to skate, but he needed to do something.

His father signed and a hand patted his head, slowly.

“Yuuri don’t bow. You have done nothing wrong. I was too stubborn, but I suppose you and Mari have inherent that from me. Your mother and I refused to accept your sister’s money and she did the same thing. If you want to help out around the inn more, you can do so. But not at the expense of your own dreams.” He said smiling at Yuuri. "Alright?"

“Alright,” Yuuri said, and he watched as his father took the notebooks, and walked off.

He watched as both Mari and his mother shook their head and went back to their jobs. He had no doubt that they had heard most if not all the conversation between him and their father.

Still, even as Yuuri made the room neat an idea formed in his mind. Helping out in the inn wouldn’t do much to help improve the situation and even if he gave up his skating, the inn would still struggle. He needed to find another way to earn money.

**XXXxxXXXX**

Just the beginning.I'lll edit it more later. I’m going to type up the next part before my muse throws me off the computer and writes it herself.


End file.
